Vampire Academy pdv Dimitri Belikov
by Liars13
Summary: Les ténèbres de la rue sont oppressantes. Il n'y a pas de bruit. Ni de vent. Sombre. Noir. On ne voit presque pas. On côtoie les ombres traîtresses. Et au final, toutes nos certitudes s'envolent alors qu'on s'est juste regardés dans les yeux. /!\Je précise que je m'inspire du film et pas de la saga bien que je l'ai adoré, en grande partie grâce au film qui me l'a fait découvrir./!\
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITTRE 1

Le soleil brille haut dans le ciel. Il est midi. Je marche, imperturbable, sur la pelouse de l'Académie. Les autres gardiens composant mon équipe m'attendent devant les voitures. D'un commun accord silencieux, nous prenons tous place dans les véhicules. Je prends le volant de la tête du cortège.

Nous quittons progressivement les alentours de l'Académie pour nous diriger vers un aéroport. Nous quittons alors le Montana. Assis sur mon siège, j'observe le dossier sur les deux jeunes filles fugueuses qu'on nous a chargé de retrouver. Ce dossier retrace leurs vies sur une ou deux feuilles.

La princesse Vasilissa Dragomir, est la dernière de sa lignée, en plus d'en être la benjamine. Elle a perdu ses parents et son frère aîné dans un accident de voiture dont elle et son amie sont sorties vivante. Elle a toujours été une excellente élève, participant dans presque toutes les matières et ayant un comportement irréprochable. Ce qu'on ne peut, en revanche, pas dire de son amie.

Rosemarie Hathaway, n'est autre que la fille unique d'une des plus grandes gardiennes de notre monde. Elle est excellente dans tout ce qui attrait au sport et au combat, elle a cependant quelques lacunes en endurance apparemment... Mais elle était l'une des meilleures élèves Dhampirs de sa classe. En revanche elle fait partie de ceux qui ont le plus défié le règlement. On dirait même qu'elle a réussi à enfreindre toutes les règles de son école ; y compris celles dont elle ignorait l'existence ! Elle est qualifiée d'élément perturbateur, d'élève difficile qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser et à chercher la bagarre.

C'est une blague ! Ils ont même fait une liste de tous les élèves qu'elle a envoyé à l'infirmerie ?!

-Tu vois, cette fille... Rose Hathaway ? Et bah il paraît qu'elle aurait kidnappée la princesse et que ce ne serait pas du tout une fugue !

Un jeune homme de vingt ans est entrain de raconter ça à son voisin qui a l'air tout aussi jeune. Je jette un regard à l'un de mes collègues, âgé de trente ou quarante ans. Il lève les yeux au ciel et replonge dans sa contemplation du hublot.

Je parcours des yeux la liste et retiens un soupire... Pas de doute, cette fille ne se laissera pas faire !

Je tombe finalement sur une photo des deux fugitives. Elles sont toutes les deux devant la statue de Saint Vladimir qui trône au milieu de l'école.

La princesse est bien plus grande que son amie et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule différence. La princesse porte des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, sa peau est blanche comme la neige, ses yeux sont d'un vert jade, propre à sa lignée, qui souligne la clarté qu'elle dégage. Elle est fine. La novice a les cheveux d'un brun si foncé, semblable au chocolat le plus pur, qu'il m'est presque impossible d'en voir les mèches. Sa peau est légèrement plus bronzée que celle de la princesse. Elle est fine mais ses formes sont infiniment plus marquées. Ses yeux sont marrons. Ces deux jeunes filles sont en réalité totalement opposées, autant dans leurs comportements que dans leurs physiques. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être cela qui fait que leur amitié existe.

J'esquisse un sourire triste en regardant la photo. Je me souviens que Ivan... Je ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive toujours pas à penser à lui sans revoir le sang. Tout le sang qu'il y avait ce soir là, sur le sol et le canapé. Ses yeux exorbités qui fixaient la fenêtre alors que la moindre parcelle de vie avait déjà quitté cet être qui m'avait accompagné dans toute ma vie ! Cet être que j'avais juré de protéger !

-Gardien Belikov !

Je me retourne vers les deux jeunes gardiens de vingt ans. Je les regarde à travers mon masque d'impassibilité et ils semblent légèrement gênés... Il est vrai que ma réputation me précède et qu'avoir tué six Strigoi depuis mes dix-huit ans est un exploit, quand on sait qu'il est rare qu'un gardien aussi jeune se retrouve immédiatement au devant du danger et en triomphe de manière si habile.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien... On se demandait ce que vous pensiez de cette rumeur. Comme quoi la fille Hathaway aurait kidnappée la princesse Dragomir.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter des rumeurs concernant cette escapade mais pour y mettre un terme. Notre unique objectif est de ramener la princesse et la novice saines et sauves à l'Académie de Saint Vladimir, où nous discuterons plus en détails des raisons de cette fugue. D'ici là, concentrez-vous sur votre tâche messieurs !

Je n'ai pas haussé le ton mais je peux presque les voir trembler. Je m'installe à nouveau confortablement dans mon siège et laisse mon regard dériver vers la fenêtre. Les nuages... Il n'y a rien d'autres que des nuages. Si ces deux jeunes gens se mettent à paniquer dès qu'on les rappelle à l'ordre, comment feront-ils face aux Strigoi ? J'ai très bien remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas de Molnija et seulement la marque de la promesse.

Une fois que nous avons atterri, nous mettons à profit le temps qu'il nous reste pour paufiner notre stratégie et nous reposer. Grâce aux Alchimistes nous savons qu'elles logent dans un immeuble assez vieux, pas très loin d'un lycée.

Je peux sentir l'impatience de tous mes collègues. Après tout, ces deux filles ont réussis à s'échapper d'un environnement hautement sécurisé et il s'agit de notre unique piste, la seule que nous ayons eu en un an. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur ! Certains auraient voulu les acculer en pleine journée. La princesse n'opposerait ainsi aucune résistance. Mais c'est de la novice qu'il fallait le plus se méfier et la gardienne Petrov nous l'avait bien dit. De plus, une attaque en plein jour serait des plus stupides ; il y aurait beaucoup trop de risques d'être vu et possiblement arrêté. C'est pour cela qu'il a été décidé que nous les attraperions de nuit.

C'est le soir. Il doit être 23 heures. Caché derrière un mur de la ruelle, j'observe l'appartement. Il est calme et surtout endormi. Cependant, l'un des gardiens me communique grâce à l'oreillette qu'il y a du mouvement dans une pièce. Cela doit être la chambre. Je suis tenté d'aller voir mais ne bouge pas. Hors de question de céder à une pulsion de curiosité, la mission est bien trop importante !

Quelques instants passent en silence avant que la lumière de la cuisine ne soit allumée. Je peux voir à travers les rideaux, des ombres, et notamment celle d'un chat.

Finalement l'une d'elle tire le rideau et observe la rue. Elle regarde dans ma direction et je me dérobe immédiatement. Quel idiot ! Je n'aurais pas dû bouger ! Nous sommes sûrement repéré maintenant ! Bon... Tant pis. Au moins les choses seront sûrement plus intéressantes.


	2. Chapitre 2

C'est la première fois depuis des années que je suis aussi surpris !

Cette fille a envoyé une moto enflammée sur mes collègues et les a pratiquement tous éloigné d'elles toute seule, tout en veillant sur la princesse. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est très douée. Ses mouvements sont fluides et elle a conscience que tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin peut lui servir d'arme. Seulement, elle manque cruellement d'expérience et est un peu chancelante. Visiblement, les autres gardiens sont également de mon avis puisqu'ils ont pour la plupart, adopté une attitude uniquement défensive. Je remarque cependant, bien sûr, que mes deux collègues de vingt ans sont bien en retrait depuis qu'elle a réussi à les frapper.

Les autres gardiens, plus vieux et plus expérimentés, se concertent via nos oreillettes. Doit-on y aller ensemble ou se servir de l'un de nous comme diversion pour les encercler ?  
Je leur donne la réponse en m'avançant dans la rue. Quittant ma cachette, je marche sur la mer de goudron bordée de flammes causées par la moto. Les deux jeunes filles se font face dans ce paysage partagé entre obscurité et lumière et ne m'ont pas encore remarquées. J'entends distinctement la novice dire à la princesse tout en reprenant son souffle :

-Oh que si !

La princesse tourne la tête et me remarque enfin. Je l'entends dire d'une voix gagnée par la panique :

-Rose...

Je prends enfin la parole, concentrant leur attention sur moi et couvrant ainsi mes collègues qui les encerclent.

-Princesse Vasilissa Dragomir ! Je m'appelle Dimitri Belikov. J'ai ordre de vous ramener à l'Académie Saint Vladimir.

Rosemarie Hathaway se poste devant la princesse dans un geste protecteur et commence à avancer d'un pas décidé vers moi. La détermination et la hargne font partie intégrante de son visage.

-Écoutes camarade. Pour l'avoir... Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

Elle fonce alors sur moi. J'en fais de même, mais je lui donne un coup à la tête afin de la déstabiliser, tout en veillant à contrôler ma force pour ne pas lui faire de mal. La voyant chuter vers l'arrière, je la rattrape, l'empêchant ainsi de se fracasser le crâne contre le goudron recouvert de débris de verre.  
Accroupis, la tenant dans mes bras, à seulement quelques centimètres du sol, je peux l'observer plus attentivement. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulent sur sa veste en cuir noire. Sa peau est bronzée comme si elle était gorgée de soleil. Son nez est fin. Ses lèvres sont légèrement pulpeuses. Elle est encore plus belle que sur la photo !

Mes yeux bruns croisent les siens, noisettes. Si profonds, si éclatants, si beaux, parsemés de milles choses à la fois. De la colère, de la détermination, de l'incertitude, de la peur, de l'inquiétude, de l'amour...  
Sous la lumière des quelques lampadaires, c'est comme s'ils étincelaient. Une sensation étrange me saisit la poitrine. Elle est vraiment magnifique...  
Ses yeux me détaillent, avant de se fermer. Je la regarde durant quelques secondes qui me paraissent pourtant durer une éternité ; mais l'affolement de la princesse me ramène sur terre. Elle s'agite et ne cesse de couver la novice d'un regard fou d'inquiétude.  
Je me relève en soulevant de terre la jeune fille inconsciente. Je marche jusqu'à la princesse, son amie dans mes bras. Elle ne pèse rien. Elle est légère comme une plume.

La jeune princesse observe la novice, accablée de la voir ainsi. Elle passe doucement une main sur la joue de son amie.

-Rose... _***Elle pose son regard sur moi et alors, il change du tout au tout. L'inquiétude laisse place à la colère et la douceur de sa voix se transforme en froideur***_ Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Rien de grave votre Altesse. Je l'ai juste assommée.

Étrangement, cette constatation me fend le cœur. Comme si le fait d'avoir été violent avec cette fille me faisait culpabiliser...

-Miaou !

Mon regard, ainsi que ceux de mes collègues, se posent enfin sur le sac de la princesse d'où une tête de chat tigré dépasse. Il fixe la jeune fille dans mes bras. La princesse nous déclare alors d'un ton suppliant :

-Je vous suivrai jusqu'à l'Académie sans opposer la moindre résistance mais par pitié... Laissez-moi garder Oscar ! Je vous en supplie... !

Je hausse les épaules. Un passager de plus ou de moins... Qu'elle différence ? Notre mission est de ramener les deux fugueuses à l'Académie, mais rien ne leur interdit d'avoir un animal de compagnie.

Nous accédons donc à la requête de la princesse. L'un de mes collègues s'occupe de prévenir l'académie de la réussite de notre mission et un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes en route pour un vieux bâtiment abandonné dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Les noms américains, de toutes manières, sont trop étranges pour que je puisse vraiment m'en souvenir !

Un Jet privé envoyé par l'académie nous attend bien sagement sur le toit. Nous nous installons tous dans l'appareil. La princesse est assise près du hublot et j'installe son amie à ses côtés. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. J'ai pourtant bien fait attention à ce que mon coup ne soit pas trop puissant ! Elle aurait pourtant dû se réveiller depuis plusieurs minutes.

Finalement, elle ne se réveille pas de tout le trajet en avion, qui se fait dans le plus grand silence, et encore moins lorsque nous atterrissons à l'aéroport pour retrouver nos véhicules.

Je ravale un soupire mais la prends à nouveau dans mes bras pour aller l'installer dans l'une des voitures. Je la dépose sur le siège voisin du conducteur mais par mesure de précaution, attache l'un de ses poignets à la portière avec une paire de menottes. Les deux jeunes gardiens de vingt ans rient de moi mais les autres leurs rappellent leur défaite cuisante face à elle et ils finissent par se taire.

Sans demander l'avis de qui que ce soit, la princesse se poste dignement dans la même voiture que la novice et nous défient du regard de réussir à l'en déloger. Je ravale à nouveau un soupire. Décidément, ces deux-là ne font pas un pas l'une sans l'autre !

Deux gardiens s'assoient de part et d'autre d'elle, tandis que je prends le volant.

Nous roulons depuis assez longtemps mais c'est lorsque nous passons devant un panneau indiquant que nous sommes dans le Montana, que la novice reprend enfin conscience. Je ne quitte pas la route des yeux mais devine grâce au bruit, les mouvements qu'elle fait. Je repense instantanément à Ivan, lorsqu'elle vérifie que la princesse est présente. Moi aussi, je regardais toujours par-dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là. C'était pour me rassurer.

-Des menottes ? Je dois le prendre comme un compliment peut-être ?! _***Elle soupire profondément avant de poursuivre son monologue***_ ... Alors tu nous ramènes à l'académie ! Dis-moi, on va se faire tuer ?

Je prends la décision de ne pas répondre et de me concentrer sur la route. Voyant que je garde le silence, elle enchaîne :

-Bah réponds ! _***Je sens son regard sur moi. Elle n'attend cependant pas vraiment de réponse puisqu'elle poursuit presque immédiatement, avec une fierté très mal dissimulée***_ Tu sais, j'ai protégée la princesse et on est resté cachées une année entière avant que tu ais de la chance !

Je tourne la tête vers elle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire en lui disant d'un ton légèrement moqueur :

-Mes félicitations.

Je me concentre de nouveau sur la route et reprends difficilement un air sérieux en l'entendant dire elle aussi d'une voix moqueuse :

-Ça parle !

Une petite démangeaison familière saisit le haut de ma nuque, juste au-dessus de ma marque de la promesse. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, les soulevant au passage et apaise ce qui me poursuit, parfois, depuis que j'ai ce tatouage.

-Waouh ! T'as un paquet de marques Molnija. _***En entendant ces mots, je relâche immédiatement mes cheveux qui retombent sur ma nuque, cachant ainsi ce que d'autres exposent avec fierté. La novice est admirative, cela s'entend* **_T'as tué six Strigoïs ? On avait peur de tomber sur un de ces monstres.

La réponse que je lui donne est à mes yeux, sans appel :

-Si vous étiez tombées sur un Strigoï, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation.

-Ah parce que c'est une conversation ?

Je fixe obstinément la route mais je suis obligé d'employer toutes mes forces mentales pour me retenir de sourire à sa remarque acerbe. Mais un éclat de rire attire mon attention. Je quitte la route des yeux et vois Rosemarie sourire en regardant droit devant elle. Elle déclare, entre deux éclats de rire :

-J'suis d'accord !

Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur me permet de voir le visage jovial et rieur de la princesse. Je fixe de nouveau la route mais mon envie de rire est passée. Ne reste plus dans mon esprit, que des questions et suppositions quant à ce que je viens de voir.

Lorsque nous arrivons devant le portail de l'Académie, je préviens l'autre équipe de notre présence, mais personne ne répond. Un mauvais pressentiment s'immisce alors dans mon esprit.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répond dans mon oreillette. Le silence règne autour de nous. La tension s'accroît en moi. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je ne suis pas croyant mais j'espère en cet instant qu'un être supérieur entendra peut-être ma prière : Faîtes que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense !

Il n'y a que Rosemarie qui tente de rompre ce silence en demandant d'une voix qui se veut assurée, où sont passés les gardiens du portail.  
La réponse ne tarde pas à se manifester lorsqu'un corps tombe sur le capot de la voiture.


	3. Chapitre 3

Les vitres à l'arrière se brisent. La princesse hurle. Les deux gardiens à l'arrière sont expédiés en dehors de la voiture, en passant à travers les fenêtres détruites. Dehors c'est le chaos total : une horde de Strigoïs nous attaque !

-Lissa !

Rosemarie regarde la princesse avec affolement. Elle n'en mène visiblement pas large. Je vois les autres gardiens descendre des voitures pour affronter les Strigoïs. Je les imite en ordonnant aux deux filles de rester dans la voiture que je verrouille derrière moi.

Les combats sont acharnés. Caché derrière un pin, je sors discrètement mon pieu et observe la situation avant de me jeter corps et âme dans l'affrontement. J'entends les hurlements mais j'en fais abstraction, les empêchant d'atteindre mon cerveau. J'en ai connu des batailles, mais celle-là ressemble davantage à une embuscade qu'à une chasse désorganisée et primitive...

Nous parvenons à tuer la plupart des Strigoïs mais certains s'enfuient et nous partons chacun de notre côté, à leur poursuite.

Je cours dans les bois de toutes mes forces pour rattraper le monstre. C'est alors qu'il se retourne brusquement et me regarde. Un sourire cruel fend son visage de mort-vivant et c'est là qu'une voix d'outre-tombe rugit dans les bois à mon intention :

-Dimitri Belikov. Le meilleur gardien depuis deux générations ! C'est un honneur.

Son ironie si malsaine m'arrache presque un frisson d'horreur heureusement avec le temps, j'ai appris à ne rien laisser transparaître devant ces êtres néfastes.  
Je charge. Il esquive la plupart de mes coups. Il dévie la trajectoire de mon pieu et ce qui aurait dû être un coup fatal, ne devient qu'une égratignure qui le fait tout de même hurler de douleur. Profitant de sa souffrance, je lui assène un puissant coup de pied dans l'estomac, le propulsant à quelques centimètres de moi. Il est déstabilisé et les secondes qui suivent me permettent de lui planter mon pieu en argent dans le cœur. Je l'enfonce profondément afin d'être sûr de bien atteindre l'organe vital... Même si je suis persuadé de l'avoir déjà touché.

Plus aucun bruit ne m'entoure. Je retire mon pieu de la poitrine du Strigoïs, mais pris d'inquiétude je fais aussitôt volte-face et cours de plus en plus vite pour rejoindre les voitures. Qui sait ce qui a bien pu arriver à Vasilissa et à la novice... !

Lorsque j'arrive, l'autre équipe de gardiens est présente et a réussi à neutraliser un Strigoï qui n'était pas là, lors de l'attaque de toute à l'heure.  
Je salue Spiridon, un collègue qui est aussi ce qui se rapproche assez d'un ami pour moi. Je remarque également que Rosemarie est dehors et avance vers le Strigoi en le regardant d'un air curieux. Son attitude me rappelle la réaction que j'avais eu, moi aussi, après avoir tué mon premier Strigoï.

Je chasse ces souvenirs d'un léger mouvement de tête. Je décide de ne pas intervenir en la regardant s'approcher du mort-vivant, considérant que c'est un bon moyen de la familiariser avec le terrain. Mais elle sursaute lorsque le monstre, dans un dernier sursaut de « vie », produit un son effrayant qui caractérise les vampires lorsqu'ils déploient leurs canines pour attaquer.

Je m'approche d'elle vivement et la saisis par le bras. Elle ne cesse de fixer le Strigoï, pétrifiée de terreur.

-Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture !

Mais elle ne semble même pas entendre ce que je lui dis et ne réagit pas lorsque je la force à remonter dans le véhicule.

Nous reprenons notre route et pénétrons dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
Je me gare. Je descends de la voiture et me dirige vers un petit attroupement de gardiens. Parmi eux, se trouve Alberta Petrov, la directrice des gardiens à l'académie. Elle me donne une tape sur l'épaule en guise de salut, lorsque son regard est happé par quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne légèrement et vois les deux jeunes filles, marchant l'une à côté de l'autre.

Vasilissa n'a pas l'air franchement à l'aise. Et d'ailleurs si j'étais un idiot, j'aurais très bien pu penser que la brune était la princesse Dragomir. Rosemarie Hathaway dégage une assurance naturelle, un charme caractéristique, une fougue qui a l'air incontrôlable.  
Vasilissa Dragomir a cependant toutes les qualités dû à son rang. Elle possède une grâce innée, un charme angélique, une douceur naturelle et elle a de la prestance, bien sûr.

Mais Rosemarie s'affirme, sans gênes, alors que Vasilissa est bien plus timide ; c'est ce que j'ai pu voir en tout cas. C'est d'ailleurs, ce qui entre en contradiction avec l'importance qu'on lui porte, vu qu'elle est la dernière de sa lignée !

-Merci gardien Belikov. Vous avez accompli cette mission avec brio mais, ce n'est pas fini. Je suis désolée...

Elle m'explique la situation en quelques mots avant de me laisser. Je rejoins alors les deux filles. J'entends la princesse dire dans un soupir, à peine audible :

-Je déteste cette école.

-Princesse ! La proviseure Kirova vous attend dans son bureau.

Vasilissa semble sur le point de faire une crise de panique et se tourne presque instinctivement vers la novice. Cette dernière la rassure d'un signe de tête et lui dit :

-Aller... Tu viens ?

Je mène la marche vers le bureau du proviseur. Sur notre passage, beaucoup d'étudiants se retournent et dévisagent les deux jeunes filles derrière moi. Divers sentiments leurs percent la rétine : Admiration. Désir. Jalousie.  
Je peux voir du coin de l'œil, que les deux jeunes fugueuses regardent droit devant elles sans s'arrêter même si Rosemarie défie de temps à autre les regards insistants.

Nous passons dans divers couloirs et escaliers. Pendant tout le trajet qui dure au moins cinq bonnes minutes, la novice ne cesse de murmurer à la princesse que tout va bien se passer... Ce qui ne fait que renforcer mes interrogations puisque la princesse n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis que nous nous sommes mis en route vers le bureau de la proviseure.

Une porte en bois vernis attire mon attention. Je l'ouvre et commence à grimper les marches du grand escalier de pierre en colimaçon.

-Eh ! Camarade ! Elle va nous faire la peau, pas vrai ?

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant le surnom que la Novice me donne mais lui réponds tout de même :

-Si tu veux parler de la proviseure Kirova, je n'en sais rien.

-Évidemment que je parle d'elle. Alors ? Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

Je ne réponds pas, perdu dans mes pensées. Il y a longtemps, j'avais failli devenir un abonné fidèle du bureau du proviseur de mon école. Mais Ivan avait été là, il m'avait aidé à arrêter les bêtises... Et la cigarette. Surtout la cigarette ! Je crois qu'à cette époque-là je pouvais m'enfiler un paquet de vingt-cinq clopes en même pas deux jours. J'étais vraiment accro...

La voix de la novice coupe court à ma séance de nostalgie.

-Pff... Tu ne parles pas beaucoup décidément. _***Je garde le silence pour confirmer ces dires mais au lieu de s'y conformer et de simplement se taire, elle met un point d'honneur à ajouter quelques mots***_ OK. J'ai compris...

Nous arrivons devant deux portes de bois. Je me tourne alors très légèrement vers les deux filles et les observe durant quelques secondes. La princesse regarde ses pieds et la novice lui prend doucement la main dans un geste réconfortant. Par l'ouverture du sac, je suis persuadé de voir un œil briller... S'agit-il de son chat ? Cela expliquerait le fait qu'on ne l'ait plus vu après l'attaque. Il a l'air décidé à faire le mort en tout cas...

Je toque à la porte et une jeune femme vient m'ouvrir. Elle affiche un air neutre et sérieux mais lorsque son regard se pose sur les deux jeunes filles m'accompagnant, un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage.

-Rose ! Princesse Vasilissa ! Vous...

-Isobel ! Faîtes les entrer !

Son sourire disparaît et elle se pousse pour nous faire entrer. Je me poste près de la porte, tout comme mon collègue. Les deux jeunes filles en revanche n'ont pas bougé d'un poil. Elles regardent la femme aux courts cheveux noirs bien coiffés, dont la beauté trompe les années, et qui trône derrière ce bureau de bois lustré, impeccable.

Madame Kirova les observe en silence. Elles entrent finalement et prennent place sur deux des sièges se trouvant devant le bureau.

Dans sa robe carmin, la proviseure les toise en silence. Son regard passant de l'une à l'autre, elle s'exprime finalement d'une voix glaciale :

-Bon retour parmi nous, mesdemoiselles.


	4. Chapitre 4

Debout devant elles, appuyée contre son bureau, elle leur dit :

-Tout ceci est si surprenant ! J'avoue être un peu perdue quant à la teneur de vos punitions.

La jeune fille brune se redresse pour contrer la réplique de la proviseure avec assurance :

-En tant que gardienne de Lissa, je...

-Vous n'êtes pas officiellement gardienne, Hathaway ! Vous êtes une Novice ! Vous avez mis Vasilissa en danger, à la merci des Strigoïs qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : la détruire ou pire, qu'elle se transforme !

Je peux voir, qu'au fil de la tirade, Rosemarie perd de sa superbe. Elle finit enfoncée dans son fauteuil, la tête bien moins relevée que toute à l'heure. La princesse s'exclame tout de suite après la remontrance infligée à son amie :

-C'était mon idée, cette fugue ! Rose n'a fait qu'obéir...

La proviseure l'ignore superbement et poursuit son lynchage. La novice la défie tout de même du regard, à nouveau.

-Un vrai gardien n'ignore pas ces faits.

-Ellen...

Nous nous retournons tous en entendant la voix du Prince Dashkov. Il avance dans la pièce, en piteux état. Ses vêtements riches semblent être vieux et délavés. Ses cheveux sont grisâtres malgré qu'il soit âgé de quarante ans seulement.

La princesse se relève vivement, suivi de son amie. Elles le rejoignent et à cet instant, c'est comme si l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changée radicalement. Une inquiétude et une affection mutuelle émane de ces trois personnes.

-Victor...

-Prince Dashkov, vous avez l'air si...

-Oui... Mon syndrome Sandovski a empiré pendant votre absence.

-Oh Victor... _***La princesse et la novice le regardent avec tristesse***_ On ne voulait pas vous causer de peine.

Le prince ignore cette dernière remarque pour s'avancer vers le bureau derrière lequel la directrice s'est retranchée. Les jeunes filles l'aident à s'asseoir sur le troisième fauteuil.

-Madame la proviseure, ces jeunes filles ont déjà endurées bon nombre d'épreuves... En tant que prévôt de cette école et ancien ami du regretté père de Lissa, je vous implore de faire preuve d'indulgence.

La proviseure se tourne vers la jeune princesse et lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Vasilissa. Sachez que j'éprouve la plus grande peine en ce qui concerne la perte de vos parents et de votre frère André. Mais pourquoi avoir quitté un campus de Moroïs très sécurisé... Pour aller de par le monde ?

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer…

La princesse semble hésitante mais la novice donne la réponse à la proviseure, comme si elle était... Au courant de ce que Vasilissa ressentait. Je sens ma respiration se couper... Non... C'est impossible ! Mais ce serait pourtant une explication logique. Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire que cette jeune fille est évidemment la mieux placée pour devenir la gardienne de la princesse !

-C'est fascinant ! _***La directrice semble à la fois moqueuse et insolente***_ C'est donc toutes les explications que vous me donnez ?!

J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont aussi immatures l'une que l'autre... Ça ne va pas faciliter les choses !

-Où est mademoiselle Karp ? _***La tension monte alors d'un cran dans la pièce, coupant court à mes réflexions. Comment vont-elles prendre la nouvelle ? ***_ Elle pourrait peut-être... Nous éclairer sur la question.

Mais la directrice ne semble pas être d'avis de leur raconter ce qu'est devenu leur ancien professeur. Un sentiment d'incompréhension s'installe en moi... Pourquoi veut-elle leur cacher ça ? Elles ont pourtant le droit de savoir puisqu'elles semblaient avoir de bonnes relations avec elle ! À moins que ce ne soit parce que la princesse ne s'est pas encore déclarée ?

-Mademoiselle Karp ne fait plus partie de cette institution.

-Elle... _***Rosemarie nous regarde tous, sans comprendre, puis se tourne à nouveau vers la proviseure et lui dit avec insolence***_ Voilà donc toutes les explications que vous nous donnez madame ?

-C'est sans importance ! _***S'écrie la proviseure en se levant prestement de son fauteuil. Elle se dirige vers un buffet où trônent les symboles des douze familles royales ainsi que diverses photos***_ Vasilissa Dragomir fait partie des douze familles royales. Elle est la **dernière**de la lignée des Dragomir.

Le prince Dashkov ajoute en regardant Rose d'un œil appuyé.

-Comme mon syndrome Sandovski place la famille Dashkov, sans conteste, hors course... Lissa est une possible prétendante au trône.

-Mais vous : Hathaway... Une fille Dhampir, coupée de sa communauté sans un sous en poche ; ni même un numéro de sécurité sociale... _***De sa voix mielleuse, la proviseure s'adresse à la novice mais un éclair mauvais, malsain, traverse son regard et tandis qu'elle parle, elle se rapproche de plus en plus d'elle. Je sens que tout le monde a le souffle coupé, écoutant attentivement ce que dit la femme Moroï, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce comme si ce simple fait pouvait nous tuer. Je m'aperçois que Rose est tendue et je pourrais jurer qu'elle a arrêté de respirer !***_ ... Une catin rouge, est un très vilain terme ! Mais je suis sûre que beaucoup d'hommes Moroï se feraient une joie de payer **très cher**, pour avoir le plaisir de vous goûter.

Je sens mon sang bouillir. Le terme de catin rouge me met toujours hors de moi ! Les gens utilisent ces deux mots à tort et à travers dès qu'une fille Dhampir quitte le système pour aller dans la nature. Ce genre de jugement aveugle me répugne et à chaque fois, le visage souriant de ma mère me revient en mémoire. Je l'entends me dire dans notre langue, que les gens peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, qu'elle s'en fiche... Du moment que ses enfants vont bien et sont au-dessus de ça.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. J'ai très bien compris ce que la proviseure sous-entendait : le renvoie définitif de Rose. Et il est hors de question que cela se produise ! Elle a un énorme potentiel et deviendra une gardienne extraordinaire, de plus, j'ai bien vu sa rage et sa détermination à protéger la princesse... Je ne pense pas qu'il existe de meilleur candidat pour veiller sur Vasilissa !

C'est pourquoi les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je n'aie le temps de les peser. Ce genre de situation ne m'était pas arrivée depuis mes quatorze ans. Ce jour-là, grâce à mon professeur préféré, qui enseignait la théorie pour les Dhampirs, j'ai compris qu'il fallait toujours réfléchir avant de parler.

-Madame le proviseur Kirova ! _***Délaissant sa proie, elle se tourne vers moi. Me voilà dans de beaux draps ! Comment vais-je justifier mon intervention ? Une idée traverse mon esprit***_ Elles ont le lien spécial.

Maintenant que j'ai dit ce que je pensais, j'espère de tout cœur que je ne me suis pas trompé. Mais au vu du regard des deux jeunes filles, je pense avoir frappé juste. De toute évidence, la proviseure est déstabilisée et a complètement délaissée Rose. Avec un peu de chance, elle continuera son sermon mais ne prendra pas de mesures extrêmes !

-C'est... C'est impossible !

Je poursuis sur ma lancée, me rappelant les divers événements auxquels j'ai assisté :

-J'ai eu le court loisir de les observer... Et Rose peut dire tout ce que Lissa pense ou ressent. Et ce, sans même se trouver au même endroit.

Le prince Dashkov déclare d'un ton administratif en s'adressant de toute évidence aux deux filles plutôt qu'à nous :

-Ce lien est absolument rare, très fort et très précieux.

Mais la directrice reprend vite ses esprits et s'empresse de contrer cette information.

-Cela ne change rien au fait que Rose Hathaway est violente, dangereuse... !

-Indisciplinée, vulgaire.

-C'est bon j'ai ma dose ! Merci.

Je préfère ignorer la novice en espérant ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'aide pas vraiment à arranger son cas !

-Mais le nombre de gardienne Dhampir ne cesse de diminuer. Il est donc risqué d'en lâcher une qui a un tel potentiel.

-Elle ne sera jamais au niveau pour son examen ! Et avoir un gardien impulsif et irréfléchi, c'est exactement pareil que ne pas avoir de gardien du tout !

-Alors imposez-lui des entraînements supplémentaires. Et voyez avec ses professeurs afin qu'ils lui enseignent la discipline de façon plus ardue.

-Pardonnez-nous madame. _***La proviseure se tourne vers la princesse***_ Après l'accident, il m'a manquée une autorité parentale à qui me confier. J'ai peur que Rose et moi ayons perdu la tête. Deux jeunes écervelées...

La Directrice prend une grande inspiration puis détourné son regard de la princesse et dit :

-Hathaway peut rester. Mais pas d'activités extrascolaires. Pas de fêtes. Aucunes formes d'amusement ! Raccompagnez la princesse à ses quartiers et trouvez-vous un placard à balais où... _***Tout le monde se lève mais la proviseure dont la voix brûlait de colère il y a quelques secondes, est à nouveau douce comme le miel***_ Oh, Rose ! J'allais oublier... Un télégramme. De votre mère.

Nous marchons dans les couloirs en direction du bâtiment administratif. Je rattrape Rose en ne faisant que trois pas et lui demande :

-Comment t'es-tu détachée ?

Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'ai envie qu'elle m'explique comment elle s'y est prise. Je ne me souviens pas avoir laissé dans la voiture, quelque chose qui aurait pu servir de clef de substitution. Elle me dit d'un air détaché en haussant les épaules :

-J'ai utilisé une épingle à nourrice.

Je l'observe silencieusement, attendant qu'elle m'explique plus en détails comment elle s'y est prise pour avoir l'épingle à nourrice mais elle poursuit sa route aux côtés de la princesse sans se préoccuper de qui que ce soit.

-Ah bah tiens ! Ça me surprend pas du tout !

Évidemment... Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au bâtiment administratif, elles ont posé des questions. Et la réponse que nous leur avons donnée ne plaît absolument pas à la Novice !

-Rose...

-Quoi ? Cette vieille peau veut juste nous pourrir la vie ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est lancée dans l'enseignement !

-Peu importe ce dont tu es sûre Hathaway ! Vous devez aller en cours.

Elle soupire bruyamment et déclare :

-Bande d'anarchistes ! Si j'avais réussi à mettre K.O l'armoire à glace, on serait en route pour le Canada à l'heure qu'il est !

Étrangement, j'ai de nouveau envie de sourire comme dans la voiture. Elle est insolente et est persuadée qu'elle pourrait me battre... Et même si cette idée me fait sourire, je pense sincèrement qu'elle pourrait y arriver mais seulement dans quelques années lorsqu'elle sera une gardienne accomplie. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai remarqué chez elle, c'est que c'est une guerrière dans l'âme !

-Rose... Arrêtes. Viens, allons chercher nos emplois du temps. Si ça se trouve, on aura plusieurs matières en commun !

-N'y compte pas trop Lissa. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle s'est arrangée pour qu'on ne puisse être ensemble dans aucuns cours !

Elles se dirigent vers le doyen en silence. Celui-ci leur donne leurs emplois du temps sans faire le moindre commentaire sur leur absence mais les coups d'œil qu'il leur lance parlent pour lui.

En voyant le regard déconfit de la princesse, je devine sans mal que la proviseure est bien assez cruelle pour les séparer.

-Oh joie ! Je crois que je peux officiellement me reconvertir dans la voyance.

-C'est sûr... Tu ferais carrière.

Je repense automatiquement à ma grand-mère : Yéva. Une femme adorable quand on la connait et qui voit soi-disant l'avenir... J'avoue être sceptique quant à cette possibilité. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, mais je le perds quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'un gardien me donne un papier signé de la main du proviseur. En le lisant, je prends de nouveau conscience de la sagesse de mon professeur de l'époque : « rien n'est sans conséquences. »

Je savais que la proviseure n'avait pas digérer mon intervention mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait une telle chose !

-Mais regarde, on est ensemble pour l'art Slave !

-Super ! Absolument génial !

Toujours avec un visage impassible, je m'approche d'elles et met fin à la crise de la Novice. Je lui donne le papier. Elle me regarde, interloquée mais le lit tout de même. La voilà qui devient blanche comme un linge... Parfait ! Cependant, elle redresse la tête et me dit en me défiant ouvertement du regard :

-Bon... J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi, Camarade, plutôt que Stan L'Emmerdeur !


	5. chapitre 5

**[Comment on dit « tête de nœuds » en russe ?]**

Je soupire en usant de toute mes forces mentales pour chasser la voix de Rose de mon esprit. Ma tasse de café dans les mains, assis dans la salle de repos des gardiens, je ne fais que ressasser inlassablement mon premier entraînement avec elle. Cette phrase, elle l'avait prononcée alors que je venais de la mettre à terre pour la troisième fois d'affilée...

L'entraînement avait duré une heure ou deux et je savais que demain elle serait extrêmement courbaturée, de plus, j'avais vu les autres novices la mettre K.O plus d'une fois. Elle n'est vraiment pas à leur niveau et pourtant... Je sens qu'elle a plus de potentiel que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! L'attachement et le dévouement qu'elle porte à Vasilissa feront d'elle une excellente gardienne.

Je repose ma tasse... Assez de réflexions pour ce soir !

Je regagne ma chambre. Loin d'être épuisé, je m'assieds sur mon lit et enlève mes chaussures puis je m'allonge négligemment. Cependant, alors que je dirige mon regard vers le plafond, je sens mes yeux se fermer et je sombre dans le sommeil.

La messe. C'est un des rares moments de paix que la vie consent à me donner. Une sorte de rituel s'est mis en place à mon arrivée ici... Je me lève tôt, je me rends à l'église un peu avant les étudiants, je m'installe sur un banc au fond, dans l'ombre et je fixe le vide en pensant aux gens que j'ai tué.

Les élèves et les professeurs envahissent bientôt l'église. Je les observe légèrement mais mon regard s'arrête sur la princesse Dragomir qui fait son entrée. Je suis loin d'être surpris de la voir ici : les Moroï sont pour la plupart, très croyants. Mais c'est la présence de la jeune fille l'accompagnant, qui me laisse un peu perplexe : Rose Hathaway dans une église, je n'étais vraiment pas préparé à ça ! Et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul puisque Stan Alto semble sur le point de faire un AVC. J'esquisse un sourire à cette pensée.

Sa robe noire en dentelle et à manche longues lui donne un air de jeune fille modèle, ce qui me fait rire intérieurement. Elles s'assoient sur un banc du milieu, quelques sièges devant moi, dans la rangée de droite.

Le prêtre commence son sermon mais je n'en écoute pas un mot. Je vois plutôt passer les visages de Mitchell March, de Fiona Whirlpool et de Georgina Casteldary... Les trois premières personnes transformées en Strigoïs que j'ai dû tuer. De parfaites inconnues pour moi ! mais je revois encore très distinctement leurs visages blafards déformés par la douleur alors que j'enfonçai mon pieu dans chacun de leur cœur.

Il y a eu Roger Forgesson, un ancien camarade de classe Moroï qui s'était transformé volontairement pour le pouvoir et qui avait pris un petit garçon Dhampir en otage. J'avais réussi à sauver l'enfant mais je n'avais pas pu lui épargner la scène où je plantai mon pieu dans le cœur du Strigoï.

S'ensuivent alors les deux autres : Susanna et Luciana Regolah, deux petites jumelles de huit ans, qui avaient vidées de leur sang des enfants de leur école primaire, à cause de leur instabilité mentale si semblable à celle de Madame Karp. Cela avait été extrêmement dur pour moi de les tuer. J'avais d'abord dû leur transpercer le crâne pour les immobiliser plus facilement et ensuite je les avais achevés. Parfois j'entends encore leurs voix qui réclament leurs parents...

S'impose inévitablement, le visage d'Ivan qui me sourit et me dit d'aller m'amuser, que je n'ai pas à m'en faire car son autre gardien s'en sortira aussi bien que moi pour le protéger et qu'il serait peut-être temps de me caser ! Puis du sang sort de sa bouche et il tombe au sol. Mort... Mort... C'est le seul mot qu'il reste pour le décrire à présent.

Un mouvement de la part de Rose, attire mon attention et me fait oublier les morts pour me concentrer de nouveau sur la vie. Elle écoute désormais attentivement le prêtre et pourtant je suis persuadé que ce dernier n'a rien dit d'extraordinaire. Il parle seulement de la gardienne de Saint Vladimir, Anna. Je ne comprends pas cette réaction... Si comme je le suppose, elle n'a presque jamais ou tout simplement jamais assistée à la messe, c'est le sermon dans son intégralité qui devrait provoquer cette réaction et pas seulement une toute petite partie consacrée à une personne dont on ignore tout et qu'on surnommait : « Celle qui a reçu le baiser de l'ombre ». À moins que ce soit justement cela qui l'intéresse, mais pourquoi ?

[Mais laissons ça pour plus tard ! Tu as toute la vie devant toi Dimka !]

Mes pensées s'éloignent doucement de Rose lorsque ce souvenir me frappe. Ah... Natasha Ozéra ! Son visage pâle, en partie recouvert de cicatrices, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleu clair et son sourire traversent mon esprit. Voilà si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et que je ne lui ai pas parlé ! J'aurai dû mais... Avec la mort d'Ivan, je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. C'est à peine si j'appelle ma famille tous les mois ! C'est sûr et certain, si je rentre un jour à la maison, je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure entre les pattes des nombreuses femmes de ma vie.

Et un souvenir en entraînant un autre...

Je me revois enfant, entendant les cris de ma mère ; caché avec mes sœurs dans le grenier, la cave ou bien dans les placards à balais, tremblant de peur. Je serrais de toutes mes forces les dents pour ne pas surgir de ma cachette et me jeter sur lui car si je l'avais fait, j'aurai signé mon arrêt de mort. J'étais si petit à cette époque...

Et puis un jour, ma grand-mère est arrivée dans notre vie. Elle a décidé de s'installer chez nous pour aider ma mère à nous élever mais aussi car elle pensait, naïvement, que si elle était là, mon père ne porterait plus la main sur sa fille. Je suppose...

La vie était assez compliquée étant donné que nous étions une famille nombreuse. Puisque j'étais le plus vieux de la fratrie, c'est moi qui gardais mes sœurs quand ma mère et ma grand-mère étaient de sortie. Je me souviens qu'une fois, Viktoria avait failli mettre le feu à la cuisine lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans, elle avait voulu se faire à manger seule et si je n'avais pas été là, cela aurait pu très mal finir !

La messe est bientôt finie et j'ai déjà revu comme un film, les souvenirs qui me viennent quand je suis dans cette église. Mon regard s'attarde sur la foule d'étudiants et de professeurs. Mon regard glisse légèrement sur la chevelure brune de Rose mais il s'arrête finalement sur un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu clair : Christian Ozéra, le neveu de Tasha.

Comme moi, il ne vient pas à l'église parce qu'il est croyant. Il vient pour prouver qu'il n'est pas un Strigoi comme ses parents. Tandis que moi, j'y vais pour me repentir des erreurs et des crimes que j'ai commis, mais aussi pour me rappeler certains bons moments avec Ivan sans risquer de pleurer. À croire que la maison de dieu anesthésie temporairement ma tristesse.

Une sorte d'explosion nous fait tous sursauter. Je me précipite avec les autres gardiens pour voir de quoi il s'agit et malgré la mer d'élèves je parviens à voir la source de cette agitation. Et ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux réveille mon angoisse : le mémorial de la famille Dragomir est brisé et de la peinture souligne la menace : « pars ou meurt ! »

Qui a fait ça ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ? Ce n'est qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans !

Avec une autre gardienne, nous saisissons la princesse en état de choc et nous l'emmenons dans ses appartements. Alors que nous arrivons près de sa chambre, elle fond en larmes. La gardienne me jette un regard affolé. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a apparemment, jamais été très proche de ses charges, elle a toujours préféré jouer le rôle du gardien invisible. Je tente de rassurer la princesse comme je le peux mais elle m'interrompt en geignant une sorte de prière :

-Rose... Rose.

La princesse se tourne vers moi et me dit en s'accrochant aux pans de ma veste :

-S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi voir Rose. Je vous en prie !

Ses pleurs ne cessent d'augmenter et je ne peux que compatir à sa détresse. Il est vrai que dans ce genre de situation, la présence d'un ami est préférable. Mais si Rose se fait prendre, non seulement elle sera immédiatement renvoyée mais mon avis n'aura plus d'importance et je ne pourrai plus la défendre.

J'adresse un regard d'excuse à la princesse qui me lâche et se met à étouffer ses pleurs contre son oreiller. Lorsqu'elle s'allonge sous ses draps, je l'entends murmurer le nom de son amie comme une berceuse visant à la calmer. J'intercepte cependant une autre phrase : « Rose va tout arranger. Comme d'habitude... »

*

Juste après avoir raccompagné la princesse jusqu'à sa chambre, je me rends au gymnase pour m'entraîner et ainsi faire disparaître mon angoisse naissante. Mais alors que je m'approche de la porte, j'entends distinctement des coups. Des coups qu'on donne dans un sac de frappes. J'entre et je la vois de dos en train de s'acharner sur le sac. Elle s'épuise vite, on dirait qu'elle semble à court d'oxygène. Je signale ma présence en me postant à côté du sac, directement dans son champ de vision.

Elle semble surprise de me voir mais ne rate pas l'occasion de lever les yeux au ciel. Je lui dis :

-Tu t'épuises trop vite.

-Je sais.

-Et tu ne m'as même pas entendu ni vu approcher.

-Je. Sais !

Sa voix... Elle est extrêmement énervée. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour lui faire une remarque. Elle semble très affectée par ce qui arrive à Vasilissa.

-Tu sais que si tu ne t'améliore pas, tu ne pourras pas défendre Lissa.

-Merci, je sais ! T'a autre chose à me dire ? Non mais parce que j'ai pas besoin de toi pour savoir que pour le coup, j'assure pas !

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'enfoncer comme l'a fait la proviseure Kirova. Je suis là pour que tu prennes conscience que tu n'es pas au niveau mais qu'il faut justement que tu mettes les bouchées doubles pour redevenir la meilleure de ta promotion. Tu en as le potentiel, c'est seulement que tu as du mal à... Reprendre le rythme.

Elle pouffe de rire mais ne conteste pas. Elle me dit :

-Pourquoi es-tu devenu le gardien de Lissa ? Je sais qu'elle est importante mais vu qu'elle est dans un environnement « ultra-sécurisé » pour citer la vieille Kirova ; elle ne devrait pas avoir besoin qu'on la surveille de près... Enfin à partir de maintenant, je peux le comprendre. Mais pourquoi as-tu été chargé de sa protection avant même que nous soyons revenus à l'Académie ?

Je ne le sais même pas moi-même. Mais je pense avoir une petite idée... Visiblement nous avons eu la même, puisqu'elle déclare d'un rire sans joie :

-Pour m'empêcher de la faire sortir de nouveau de l'Académie. Bien sûr... J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !

-La proviseure Kirova va vite changer d'avis quand elle verra les efforts que tu fais.

Mais pourquoi lui ai-je dis ça ? Je n'en sais rien en réalité ! Je ne connais pas assez la proviseure pour le savoir.

-Oh, crois-moi camarade ! J'ai passée suffisamment de temps dans son bureau pour savoir que peu importe ce que je ferai, Kirova ne m'aimera jamais. Et elle peut être rassurée sur un point : c'est réciproque !

Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne la vois pas se balancer. Mais lorsque je quitte mes pensées pour m'adresser à Rose, je ne peux que la voir se laisser tomber soudainement sur le tapis et s'exclamer :

-J'ai mal ! Bordel !

Je soupire et dit dans ma langue maternelle, que si elle ne s'était pas jetée par terre et bien elle n'aurait pas eu mal ! Elle me regarde avec un sourire moqueur et se relève légèrement en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras.

-Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu viens de dire, mais une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas très flatteur !

Je la vois se relever et se rendre dans les vestiaires. Je m'installe sur le tapis à mon tour et sors de la poche de mon manteau, un livre de Western. Je reprends là où je me suis arrêté mais en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, je décroche vite. Elle marche avec son sac sur son épaule. Elle a de nouveau sa robe sur elle. Elle me fait un salut militaire sans vraiment se tourner vers moi et elle disparaît vite du gymnase. Je me replonge dans ma lecture mais rien à faire, je revois encore parfaitement ses cheveux ondulants au rythme de ses pas. Ses yeux qui brillent de tous les éclats possibles et imaginables. Sa robe noire qui épouse son corps à la perfection...

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin ?! Reprends toi Dimitri ! D'accord, Rose est jolie mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de t'attirer des ennuis ! Ce doit être la fatigue qui te fait dérailler.

Oui, c'est sûrement ça !


End file.
